Libra Shiryu
Libra Shiryu is the Legendary Libra Gold Saint and the former Dragon Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki 25 years ago. After the Holy War against Hades had ended, Shiryu married Shunrei and had a son, Ryuho. Having lost his senses during the battle against Mars, Shiryu retires as a Saint, and entrusts the Libra Cloth to Genbu. But after his death and with his senses returned, he once more returns to the battlefield as the Libra Gold Saint. Profile and Stats Name: Libra Shiryu Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Libra Saint, Former Dragon Saint Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 40-41 Power Grid Background Physical Appearance Shiryu is a lean, muscular man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, blue-colored eyes, and long, black hair that falls down to his waist. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a light-purple Chinese dress and black Chinese shoes, with the addition of white bandages on his upper arms. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a dark green sleeveless outfit. One of Shiryu's most distinguishing traits is the large, tattoo-like image of a green and white dragon on his back that appears whenever his raises his Cosmo to it's maximum limits. Whenever his life's in danger, the tattoo-like image begins to fade away—once it completely vanishes, it is a sign that Shiryu's Cosmo is nearing zero, or Shiryu himself is nearing death. Personality Among the five Legendary Bronze Saints, Shiryu is known as the calmest and most mature since he was young. He is also a wise and powerful Saint, almost as strong as Ikki in power, as he has won several battles without his Cloth in the past. Beneath that exterior is a noble soul, with a strong sense of honor, always known for being willing to sacrifice for his friends and family, evening willing to show them a great gratitude and loyalty towards those around him. He prefers to fight fair and square and dislikes dishonorable measures, but can be a bit stubborn when it comes to his son's well-being. Shiryu is the only Legendary Saint who removes his Cloth the most in order reach the full extent of his Cosmo, risking his life for the sake of victory against his opponent. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Shiryu can create, shape, and control the element of water, for a variety of purposes, such as creating water barriers to defend himself or others against opposing forces, produce water blasts with immense blunt force at his opponents, trap a number of targets within water-shaped prisons, or even change the moisture/density of the water within a certain area. Master Martial Artist: Expert Weapons Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Expert Tactician: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Legendary Saints since the 20th Century, Shiryu alone boasts very powerful Cosmo, far surpassing that of multiple Gold Saints, and by his claim, maybe on par with Seiya's and Ikki's. This was proven as he easily fought on par with Rhea, a Class 2-Pallasite until he was fooled and knocked out; he held his own against Hyperion, the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, for a short amount of time despite being outclassed. Like all Gold Saints, Shiryu's Cosmo is golden-yellow in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): Shiryu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon. As a Gold Saint, the technique now represents a golden dragon soaring to the sky. Excalibur: Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo attack focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. This technique is a very sharp blast, composed of extreme Cosmo concentration and released by his arm movement. In fact, Shiryu himself inherited this technique from the former Capricorn Gold Saint, Shura, and has even surpassed him in usage of it. Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Shiryu's most powerful technique. Shiryu gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of golden dragons soaring through the air. Weaknesses *Earth Cosmo Equipment Libra Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from his former master, the previous Libra Gold Saint Dohko. The Cloth consists of only golden armored platting, that covers most of his body with an emerald at his chestpiece, as well as a golden headpiece on his forehead. He also wears a shield around his right arm similar to the Dragon Cloth's shield, bearing the same design and shape. A unique trait with this Cloth is that it features twelve weapons, each of the weapons being a pair. Libra Weapons: Relationships *Shunrei - Wife. *Dragon Ryuho - Son and successor of the Dragon Cloth. Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Shiryu's Family Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transcendent